Fifty Rangershipping
by Rugi-chan
Summary: Fifty themes, One sentence each.   Rangershipping - SolanaxLunick    First Upload, Hope you like!


**01; Soft**

It surprised him how she kept her hair so soft and shiny during her non-stop work as a ranger, but somehow, Solana did.

**02; Coffee**

She laughed as Lunick came downstairs for coffee every morning, he came to see her every morning.

**03; Blush**

The first time he saw her smile, the first time his face was bright red.

**04; Tears**

One thing they both knew, they hated to cry in front of others, it made her face puffy and her eyes red, he couldn't bare to see her like that.

**05; Sickness**

He knew how clumsy she was when sick, never taking a break and not asking for help, but he would help her if she likes it or not.

**06; Clouds**

On rare occasions, they would lay down and cloud watch, pointing to each cloud they would recognize as they laughed and made fun of each other in each one.

**07; Laugh**

Solana laughed at Lunick's jokes, knowing he can be the only one to make her laugh so.

**08; Melody**

She sang when alone, not caring that anyone would hear her, Lunick came along and sang with her; they sang in perfect harmony.

**09; Taste**

She tasted sweet, like sugar on a lollipop, Lunick wanted one, he kissed her back.

**10; Jealousy**

Lunick cringed as a man would come at least five inches from her, Solana couldn't help but laugh.

**11; No**

They said no to each person who said they had a romantic connection, but they really want to say yes.

**12; Lucky**

Lunick had 12 failed attempts at love, Solana wonders if she can be the lucky 13.

**13; Dazed**

He stood there, seeing her hair down for the first time in his life, made him stand in place.

**14; Annoyance**

He hated how she would choose work over breaks, he wanted to spend time with her.

**15; Weakness**

He always thought he would never let love go before his job, until he meet a certain teal haired ranger.

**16; Heat**

He was hot and toned, she knew that much, but that couldn't keep the heat from going to her cheeks.

**17; Fun**

The Rangers knew how to party, but the real fun was making Solana and Lunick blush at the mention "lovey-dovey couple."

**18; Argument**

Soon after any argument between them, Solana would be right behind him, constantly asking for forgiveness as she used the puppy eyes, he always forgave her after that.

**19; News**

After they admit their feelings, Kate wasted no time and posted it on the Almia news.

**20; Secret**

Whenever Solana told someone a secret, usually Kate or Minami, Lunick would always come up with a plan to find out if its about him or not.

**21; Knock**

Lunick learned quickly to knock before entering Solana's room, especially when she's only at her undergarments.

**22; Flustered**

Lunick always got flustered whenever Solana's birthday came around, he never knew what to give her, all he knew was it had to special.

**23; Happiness**

The time when Lunick took out the engagement ring, Solana wrapped her arms around his neck with tears of happiness.

**24; Touch**

The first time she took his hand to help her up, he could help but blush as her soft gentle hands brushed passed his rough ones.

**25; War**

The time he saw Jack Walker and Sven flirt with her, war was called.

**26; Intelligence **

The duo were both agile and intelligence, always in command; that was until someone said males were smarter than females, Solana replied, "Your only as smart as you think you are", leaving them stunned.

**27; Cooking**

Whenever Solana accidentally cut herself while cooking, her face became red as Lunick took her bloody finger into his mouth to help.

**28; Rank**

Higher ranks mean better than others; but Solana said Lunick was like rank 10 when he was only rank 5.

**29; Rush**

He was always in a rush; never having time to say a quick goodbye to everyone, but he always stopped to say goodbye to his favorite girl.

**30; Technology**

Their Capture Stylers were also phones, Solana would call Lunick just to talk with him.

**31; Smell**

Nothing but sweat Lunick would only smell, until his nose caught her sweet berry scented hair.

**32; Confusion**

He was confused when Tiffany thought Solana was his girlfriend, she shook him by the jacket saying no; but a blush on her face and happiness in her eyes left him confused.

**33; Love**

They knew from the first day; but neither of them knew how much.

**34; Glue**

The duo were side by side in every situation, through lava, grass, and water, everywhere they went, nature seemed to keep them together.

**35; Worry**

The time when Solana went to find the fleeing Jigglypuff in the maze of a forest, it worried him at the thought of her never making it out.

**36; Relief**

When Solana saved Lunick from being trapped in a rock fall, Lunick apologized saying it was his fault he ruined her vacation, Solana shook her head as she replied, "I'm more relieved you okay than anything else."

**37; Flowers**

Solana sighed as she straightened out her work in stress, she turned her head to see a bouquet of flowers, her stress washed away knowing it was Lunick.

**38; Opposite**

Many people thought Solana and Lunick were magnets, because of their Pokemon Plusle and Minun.

**39; Drooling**

Lunick always drooled when he saw Solana wearing something else other than her uniform, he pushed the dirty thoughts out of his mind as he saw her curves.

**40; Encouragement**

The final battle against the three legendary dogs, Solana thought she would have no chance; but Lunick gripped her shoulder saying she can, Solana smiled and stepped forward with Plusle.

**41; Amusement**

The Ranger leaders of Fiore always found how amusing it was to see the dynamic duo flirt with each other without knowing.

**42; Parents**

For some reason, the Manaphy Egg hatched as it was being carried by Solana; its first words in poke language were, "Mama! Papa!," as it pointed a fin at the duo, the pair blushed red.

**43; Flattery**

Lunick was always called the "hot shot", Solana never agreed to that at first, until she fainted at a half naked soaked Lunick right in front of her.

**44; Sun**

The sunset was always something to see everyday, especially when your love's name means Sun.

**45; Moon**

On rare nights where the clouds cleared, the moon was always bright enough for Solana to see his midnight hair, and stunning blue eyes.

**46; Waves**

The sound of gentle waves splashing along the rocks, made a sound of comfort and peace; as they enjoyed each others company with no worries at all.

**47; Heaven**

He wondered what heaven felt, his lips meet with his loved one, he kissed back; this was his heaven.

**48; Hell**

The nightmare of hell came into her mind, as she picked up Lunick's bleeding body; the one who tried to protect her.

**49; Propose**

The one word she replied with, Lunick jumped for joy as he picked up his new wife in his arms, swinging her around as they both laughed and smiled.

**50; Marriage**

Seeing each other in stunning outfits, surrounded by many friends and pokemon, they knew their life now, would be with each other, as husband and wife.


End file.
